lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Variable
é o décimo quarto episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 100º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 29 de Abril de 2009. No episódio número 100 da série, o momento de avaliar começou quando Daniel Faraday conta o que ele sabe sobre a ilha. Sinopse Anteriormente em Lost * Daniel diz para Desmond voltar para a Universidade de Oxford, onde eles se conheceram pela primeira vez, para Desmond encontrar a mãe de Daniel e parar os clarões na Ilha. * Eloise Hawking diz para Ben que se ele não conseguir que todos os 6 da Oceanic voltem para a Ilha, "que Deus ajude a todos". * Ben diz para Charles Widmore que ele vai voltar para a Ilha assim que matar Penny, antes de atirar em Desmond. Flashbacks Um jovem Daniel Faraday está tocando piano em sua casa. Sua mãe, Eloise Hawking, de repente aparece na porta, vendo-o tocar. Daniel pergunta a opinião dela sobre a música, e ela diz que está maravilhoso. No entanto, ela briga com ele por estar desperdiçando seu tempo com besteiras como a música. Ela diz que ele possui uma mente científica que deve ser dedicada inteiramente à ciência. Ela diz que é o trabalho dela mantê-lo nesse caminho, e que não há tempo para distrações. Daniel diz que pode criar tempo, mas ela discorda, fechando o piano. .]] Anos depois, Daniel está se formando em Oxford. Enquanto caminha para fora da escola com sua namorada, Theresa Spencer, eles se encontram com Eloise, que pede para almoçar sozinha com Daniel. Theresa concorda, apesar dos protestos de Daniel, deixando Daniel e Eloise irem ao restaurante sozinhos. No restaurante, Daniel se mostra ofendido com a rigidez de Eloise em relação a Theresa. Eloise diz que ele não tem tempo para mulheres e que ele deve se focar inteiramente em seu trabalho. Daniel diz que ele é o mais novo doutor que já se formou em Oxford e que recebeu um prêmio em dinheiro de Charles Widmore para suas pesquisas. Eloise mostra-se surpresa e cede, se desculpando com Daniel e dizendo que não está lá para discutir com ele. Ela se levanta para sair, mas não antes de dar a ele um embrulho de presente. Depois que ela sai, Daniel o abre. É um diário de couro. Em 2004, Daniel está assistindo a uma reportagem de telejornal e vê os destroços do Voo 815 da Oceanic sendo descobertos pelo Christiane I. Então, ele começa a chorar, e, quando sua governanta lhe pergunta o porquê, ele responde que não sabe. Logo depois, ele recebe um visitante: Charles Widmore. Widmore pergunta por que Daniel está triste, e esse responde que é simplesmente porque é um acontecimento triste o que houve com as pessoas do avião. Widmore diz que eles não estão mortos e que ele forjou os destroços. Ele se sente seguro em dizer isso a Daniel devido ao recente desenvolvimento de problemas na memória de Daniel, e que ele (Daniel) irá esquecer toda essa conversa. Widmore oferece a Daniel um trabalho no Kahana para ir à Ilha, a qual ele diz que irá curar os seus problemas de memória. Quando Daniel compara o quão similar Widmore é à sua mãe, Widmore diz que ele e Eloise são "velhos amigos". Pouco tempo depois, Daniel está mais uma vez tocando piano quando é interrompido por Eloise. Ela pergunta a Daniel se lhe foi oferecido um emprego. Ele confirma, mas insiste em recusar, dizendo que é incapaz de fazer o trabalho devido à sua perda de memória. Eloise persuade Daniel, no entanto, dizendo que, se ele for à Ilha, isso a deixará orgulhosa. Ele concorda em ir. Na Ilha (1977) Daniel chega à Ilha por meio do Galaga e é recebido por Miles. Daniel lhe diz que está de volta devido à sua descoberta em Ann Arbor sobre a foto dos novos recrutas, mostrando que Jack, Kate e Hurley voltaram à Ilha. Ele exige ser levado à casa de Jack. Miles concorda. Na casa de Jack, Daniel freneticamente o questiona sobre como ele retornou à Ilha. Jack menciona um avião e diz que a mãe de Daniel, Eloise Hawking, o convenceu a embarcar nele. Daniel pergunta a Jack se Eloise lhe falou sobre destino, e Jack responde que sim. Daniel diz a Jack que sua mãe estava errada e que ele não pertencia àquele lugar, nem à Ilha ou à Iniciativa DHARMA em 1977. Miles concorda com o pedido de Daniel sobre levá-lo à Orquídea para uma "missão", deixando para trás um confuso Jack. Jack bate à porta da casa de Sawyer para informar-lhe que Daniel está de volta e que ele foi para a Orquídea. Sawyer diz que está muito ocupado para ajudar, mas é convencido por Juliet a explicar seu problema - Phil, amarrado e amordaçado no armário, está com a fita da câmera de vigilância que incrimina ele e Kate na ida de Ben para o acampamento dos Hostis. Daniel e Miles vão para a Orquídea a tempo de presenciar a chegada de Pierre Chang. Ele deixa Miles no jipe e segue Chang juntamente com Eric para dentro e ouve uma discussão sobre o perigo de escavar a pedra a fundo, pois poderia liberar uma poderosa energia. Daniel vai ao encontro de Chang, que lembra da chegada de Daniel à Ilha com LaFleur. Daniel explica que é necessário começar uma evacuação de todos para fora da Ilha, já que a energia magnética liberada pelo trabalho feito pela DHARMA pode causar problemas. Quando Chang rispidamente responde e insiste que a energia foi contida, eles chegam à superfície por meio do elevador da Orquídea e Daniel explica que dali a seis horas um catastrófico acidente irá ocorrer na estação Cisne. Chang insiste em saber como Daniel se considera qualificado a fazer tal predição, e Daniel revela que veio "do futuro". Daniel segue Chang para fora da Orquídea, onde Chang o acusa de já ter tido "um pouco de diversão" às suas custas depois de ter ouvido o que ele disse sobre viagem no tempo. Daniel tenta mostrar anotações em seu diário como evidência quando é interrompido por Miles. Daniel pega os dois desprevenidos ao revelar que Miles é filho de Chang; Miles nega. Chang diz a Daniel para "ficar longe de mim" e parte na sua kombi da DHARMA. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Juliet, Jin e Hurley se encontram na casa de Sawyer e Juliet para discutir suas opções. De acordo com Sawyer, eles devem ou deixar a Ilha de submarino antes de serem pegos, ou voltar para a selva e "começar do zero". Jin se recusa a ir enquanto houver alguma possibilidade de se reencontrar com Sun, e Hurley o apoia dizendo que ficará também. Antes de poderem continuar com a conversa, são interrompidos pela chegada de Miles e Daniel. Daniel pergunta sobre onde pode encontrar os Hostis e explica que sua mãe é uma deles, e que ela é a única esperança que eles têm de sair da Ilha. Sawyer se recusa a ajudar Daniel, mas Jack requisita a ajuda de Kate para levar Daniel ao acampamento dos Hostis. Juliet revela o código da cerca sônica e diz que eles devem ajudar Daniel pois, segundo eles, "está acabado para nós aqui de qualquer forma". Sawyer diz que Jack está cometendo um erro e que ele, Jin, Hurley e Juliet os encontrarão na praia quando o plano inevitavelmente falhar. A caminho da garagem, Kate e Jack discutem sobre como conseguir armas, e Daniel diz a eles para irem sem ele, pois ele os alcançará depois. Daniel então se aproxima de uma criança Charlotte que está brincando no balanço. Ela diz a Daniel que não é autorizada a comer chocolate antes do jantar e se apresenta depois de Daniel prometer não contar nada a respeito. Ele, entre lágrimas, diz que ela e sua mãe terão que deixar a Ilha; ele explica que tentou evitar contar-lhe isso, pois ele não acreditava que pudesse "mudar as coisas", mas espera que "talvez" possa. Enquanto Jack, Kate e Daniel estão se armando na garagem, são interrompidos por Radzinsky e dois outros trabalhadores da DHARMA. Quando Radzinsky vê suas armas, ele acusa Daniel de mentir sobre as intenções do grupo, e são trocados tiros quando Daniel faz uma tentativa de escapatória. Daniel é atingido no pescoço por um tiro e Radzinsky leva um tiro no braço. Quando Jack, Kate e Daniel tentam chegar ao jipe, Jack atira em um tanque de combustível, causando uma grande explosão. Eles escapam e Radzinsky ordena a alguém que ligue o alarme. Quando chegam à cerca sônica, Jack trata o ferimento no pescoço de Daniel e Kate digita o código de desarmamento da cerca que foi fornecido por Juliet. Daniel lembra a Jack que 1977 é o tempo presente deles e, devido a isso, seria bom lembrar que eles estão, sim, em risco de se ferir ou morrer independente da sua presença no futuro. Enquanto isso, Sawyer e Juliet estão fazendo as malas para irem à praia quando são interrompidos pelo alarme. Radzinsky e os outros trabalhadores da DHARMA entram na casa de Sawyer e o informam da situação, mas rapidamente descobrem Phill amordaçado e amarrado no armário. Ele força Sawyer e Juliet a se renderem, e mira neles. Quando Jack, Daniel e Kate param em um rio para descansar, Jack pede a Daniel para que explique suas intenções. Daniel revela seu conhecimento de um desastre futuro causado por uma grande quantidade de liberação de energia na estação O Cisne. Ele explica que, como resultado disso, a instalação que eles conhecem como "A Escotilha" será construída como uma medida de prevenção para conter essa energia e prevenir futuros incidentes. Pelos próximos 20 anos, ele explica, será necessário guardar essa energia pressionando um botão. Então, a falha de Desmond causará a queda do voo 815 da Oceanic. Daniel diz a Jack e Kate que seus estudos de física relativa revelaram a relação entre as "constantes" e "as variáveis" nessa equação. As variáveis, ele diz, são as pessoas – suas escolhas e sua liberdade talvez possam mudar seus destinos. Daniel, então, revela que sua intenção é detonar uma bomba na tentativa de impedir a liberação catastrófica de energia; assim, estarão prevenindo os eventos que levarão à queda do voo 815. Jack, Daniel e Kate chegam ao acampamento dos Hostis sem serem percebidos. Daniel atira duas vezes no chão e exige falar com Ellie. Richard Alpert tenta se lembrar de Daniel, mas diz que Ellie não está lá. Daniel pergunta, mirando em Richard, onde a bomba de hidrogênio está enterrada, e, quando Richard tenta falar algo, Daniel é atingido pelas costas por Eloise Hawking. Sangrando, Daniel, incrédulo, fala com Eloise: "Você sabia. Sempre soube. Sabia que isso aconteceria e me mandou mesmo assim". Enquanto isso, Eloise parece não reconhecer Daniel; então, ele revela que é seu filho. Los Angeles (2007) Desmond, depois de ter sido baleado por Ben, é rapidamente levado para o hospital e se submete a uma cirurgia. Penny, desesperada, fica do lado de fora com o seu filho Charlie. Eloise Hawking se aproxima e comenta sobre a semelhança entre o cabelo de Charlie e Desmond. Eloise revela que conheceu Desmond e que a culpa do que aconteceu é do seu filho. Penny pergunta a Eloise se o seu filho é Ben, e ela responde que seu filho é Daniel Faraday. Eloise se desculpa pela atitude de seu filho. Penny pergunta para Eloise se Desmond irá ficar bem, mas Eloise não sabe responder sobre isso. No entanto, logo depois, a enfermeira aborda Penny e diz que Desmond está na sala de recuperação e que a cirurgia foi um sucesso. Penny vai ver Desmond, que a lembra de sua promessa de nunca deixá-la. Eloise vai embora. Assim que sai do hospital, ela é abordada por Charles Widmore que pergunta a ela sobre as condições de Desmond. Ela responde que Desmond está bem e que a filha dele está lá no hospital. Widmore diz que teve que sacrificar seu relacionamento com Penny. Eloise responde, com raiva, que Widmore não sabe nada sobre sacrifício; ela teve que mandar seu próprio filho para a Ilha. Widmore diz que Daniel também "era" filho dele, o que pressupõe que ele sabia o que a volta de Faraday acarretaria. Eloise dá um tapa na cara dele e vai embora. Curiosidades Gerais * Esse é o 100° episódio da série. **Sua primeira exibição foi exatamente 100 dias após tomar posse dos Estados Unidos como presidente. *Daniel veste um uniforme com o nome "Joe" e descrição de trabalho "Construtor". *O código para a cerca sônica é 141717. Notas de Produção *Ben, Locke, Sayid e Sun não aparecem. *Na transmissão do episódio pela TV americana, o título Lost apareceu entre estrelas, com a Nave Enterprise atravessando o "O" de Lost. Isso faz parte da divulgação do novo filme de J.J. Abrams, Jornada nas Estrelas. *A revelação de que foi Charles Widmore quem falsificou os destroços do Voo Oceanic 815 foi dada também na semana anterior, no episódio de recapitulação . Erros de Gravação * Na continuação da cena de , na qual Daniel reage às notícias do falso acidente do Voo Oceanic 815, o cabelo de Daniel vai até os ombros, enquanto nas cenas anteriores da 4ª temporada, seu cabelo é curto. * O filtro de óleo laranja visto na oficina durante os tiros era um filtro da Fram com SureGrip. Em 1977, os filtros da Fram tinham as cores laranja e preto e não possuíam SureGrip até o começo dos anos 2000. *As cerimônias de graduação na Universidade de Oxford ocorrem no Teatro Sheldonian. Isso não foi mostrado no fundo depois de Daniel graduar-se. Temas Recorrentes * Eloise mata seu filho, Daniel Faraday. * O jovem Daniel conta 864 batidas do metrônomo desde quando ele começou a tocar uma música no piano. **8 x 108 = 864 **8 x 8 = 64 * Eloise acredita firmemente no destino, enquanto Daniel percebe que pode usar o livre-arbítrio para mudar o destino. * Enquanto Eloise e Penny conversam sobre o destino de Desmond, uma enfermeira informa que ele está bem e encontra-se na sala de recuperação. * Faraday tem um relacionamento conturbado com a mãe. * É revelado que Eloise e Widmore são velhos amigos, e depois que Widmore é o pai de Daniel Faraday. * Tanto Eloise Hawking quanto Charles Widmore decidem enviar Faraday à Ilha. * A Eloise do futuro insinua que sabia que Daniel iria morrer na Ilha, e ao mesmo tempo Widmore revela que sacrificou seu relacionamento com a filha. * Phil é trancado no armário. * Sawyer chama Daniel de "Twitchy" e "H.G. Wells," Kate "Sardenta" e o grupo de Jack de "Yahoos." * Daniel revela a Dr. Chang que Miles (adulto) é seu filho. * Daniel tenta evitar a morte de Charlotte na Ilha anos depois. * Widmore financiou Daniel com £1.5 milhões para suas pesquisas. * Eloise isolou Daniel com ciência, mantendo-o longe da música e de Theresa. * Widmore perdoa os erros de Daniel depois de seus experimentos com Theresa, oferecendo-lhe um trabalho no Kahana. * O jovem Daniel deixa claro, quase ironicamente, que ele pode "fazer tempo" para as coisas que ele quer fazer. Análise da História * Daniel Faraday é revelado como sendo filho de Charles Widmore, o que o faz meio-irmão de Penelope Widmore, cunhado de Desmond Hume e tio de Charlie Hume. * Os sobreviventes se dividem em dois grupos novamente: um liderado por Sawyer e outro liderado por Daniel. * Sawyer e Jack revivem sua antiga rivalidade. * Eloise e Widmore, uma vez amantes presumivelmente, tornam-se afastados um do outro. * Radzinsky acredita que há uma infiltração e tenta defender seu povo com uma arma. * Daniel, quando criança, pôde guardar o número de batidas de um relógio enquanto tocava piano e quando adulto não conseguia se lembrar de três cartas de baralho. Referências Culturais *' ': Sawyer se refere a Daniel como "H.G. Wells", quem foi um grande e famoso autor de ficção científica conhecido pelos seus trabalhos O Homem Invisível, A Máquina do Tempo e The Shape of Things to Come. *' ': Widmore tira do lugar uma cópia da revista Wired, para sentar no sofá de Faraday. Wired é uma revista norte-americana que trata sobre como a tecnologia afeta a cultura, a economia e a política. A capa da revista que aparece no episódio é da edição de Agosto de 2003 "Super Power", que falava sobre visão raio-x, invisibilidade e viagem no tempo. JJ Abrams foi editor convidado de uma edição recente da Wired (edição 17/05/09). *'' : Hurley menciona , um personagem desta série de TV que esteve no ar originalmente entre 1974 e 1984. O seriado apresenda uma visão idealizada da vida nos EUA nos anos 50. *' : Daniel menciona Chernobyl. O desastre de Chernobyl (1986) foi um acidente com um reator nuclear na usina de energia de Chernobyl, na Ucrânia, então parte da União Soviética. Este é considerado o pior desastre em usina de energia nuclear da história. * : Daniel chorando em frente à TV é uma alusão à perda de memória e lágrimas aleatórias de Billy Pilgrim no livro Slaughterhouse-Five (ou Matadouro 5). Daniel usa Miles na tentativa de convencer Dr. Chang que ele é do futuro, semelhante a Billy Pilgrim usando Montana Wildhack para convencer sua filha de que ele esteve no futuro/Tralfamadore. A luta de Daniel em compreender se existe ou não o livre-arbítrio está relacionado aos Traldamadorians e seu discurso de que o livre-arbítrio é um conceito único aos humanos em função de sua limitada concepção de tempo. * , op. posth.: Daniel toca a seção intermediária desta obra para piano de Frédéric Chopin quando garoto, e também em 2004. * ''': Duas características mencionadas de Daniel Faraday, seu diário e a perda de memória, são similares às do protagonista do filme "Efeito Borboleta", o qual também tem como tema viagem no tempo. Técnicas Literárias * Eloise diz a Daniel que as mulheres de sua vida só trarão uma dor terrível, possivelmente referindo-se a ela mesma. Ela está magoada por saber que ela o matou. * Widmore e Hawking sugerem que Daniel poderá ser curado se for para a Ilha, quando na verdade ambos o enviam para lá para morrer, e não para curá-lo. * Eloise, a mãe de Daniel e quem lhe deu vida, atira nele, matando-o. * Faraday acredita que ele é a "variável" e que ele pode mudar o passado, mas os acontecimentos seguintes mostram que sua mãe sabia que isto aconteceria, fazendo dele uma "constante". Isso demonstra que uma pessoa (uma variável) pode agir sobre outra para suprimir, obstruir ou anular suas ações e consequências. * O destino de Daniel ficou sem solução. Referências a Episódios *Faraday explica que o lugar do Incidente era coberto com concreto como em Chernobyl *Faraday chora quando vê os destroços do Oceanic 815. *A jovem Charlotte diz para Faraday que ela não pode comer chocolate antes do jantar, suas últimas palavras. *Faraday menciona que tem um problema na memória. *Widmore admite que plantou os destroços do Oceanic 815. *Faraday diz que a outra Ellie é, na verdade, Eloise Hawking. *Faraday diz que ele realizou as experiências de viagem no tempo em si mesmo antes de fazê-las em Theresa. *Faraday tem uma cópia da foto dos novos recrutas, incluindo Hurley, Jack e Kate. *Desmond é levado para um hospital por causa de um ferimento a bala desferido por Ben. * Daniel viaja para a Orquídea para investigar o problema causado pela perfuração perto da sala da roda de burro e esbarra em Pierre Chang. * Eloise dá a Faraday o diário como um presente de formatura. * Richard vagamente se lembra de ter encontrado Faraday 23 anos antes. Questões não Respondidas *Por que Daniel tem um sobrenome diferente de Eloise e Charles? *Como e quando Eloise saiu da Ilha? Links Externos *Press Release Categoria:Centrado em Daniel